Geralf's Secret
by DragonFelicis
Summary: One Shot: Gisa interrupts Geralf during his very important "alone time".


Greeting this is DragonFelicis presenting a new short story. First to anyone that cares, I apologise about Shards in Peril's lack of updates but I'm in year twelve and the exams are coming up, I only wrote this story cause it got into my head and I had to write it. Okay second partial credit for this story has to go to my friend Luke as I got the idea from him.

Okay I do not own Magic: The Gathering Wizards of the Coast does. This is Fanfiction so... you should know that.

* * *

><p>Gisa was bored. Terrorising villagers and summoning hordes of unbreathing ghouls was fun and all, but it gets a little repetitive. Leaning on her shovel Gisa thought hard, thinking of the good times when she could bother her brother Geralf whenever she wanted.<p>

Whilst reminiscing she suddenly thought of her most entertaining memory, a memory that if anyone ever found out his reputation as the best stitcher in Innistrad would only be bolstered. But in a most amusing way.

#Flashback#

Gisa was extra bored, terrorising the servants and summoning butlers to carry her around was fun and all, but it gets a little repetitive. Leaning on her parasol Gisa thought hard before coming to a great solution to her boredom; her brother Geralf would always, every Wednesday, lock himself in his room and it was completely forbidden to go in there until he was finished doing… whatever he did.

For a long time now she had wondered what he did in there but so far she hadn't been bored enough to bother finding out what her geeky brother did.

Gisa grinned as she strolled to her brother's room she hoped it was something bad so she could bust him.

She made it to his door; the stay out sign was there, Gisa stared for a moment wondering how she would be able to get in there without alerting him. Gisa knew some magic, in fact she was pretty good already, but her style was black mana and it wasn't as good as picking locks as blue was.

Nevertheless Gisa was nothing if not resourceful, she focused her power and bled a small amount of black mana into the lock and used that to turn and unlock it. Smiling she grabbed the handle and ripped the door open.

…

…

…

"OH MY AVACYN"!

Her shout caused Geralf to jump up in panic, he scrambled as he tried to cover up exactly what he was doing, Gisa was in too much shock to anything but stare as Geralf ran around thee place in panic. Eventually he turned to her with his face redder than she thought could be possible and shouted "WHAT THE HELL! MY DOOR IS LOCKED! THIS IS MY TIME!" finally she came back to her senses… and smiled… the smile became a giggle… the giggle became a chuckle… the chuckle became a full blown laugh.

"OH MY AVACYN! I can't wait to tell everyone what you were doing in here" Geralf's face did an interesting turn from redder than red to chalky, porridge, white "Wh- wait… no please Gisa, no please don't tell anyone, please", Gisa stopped laughing to think for a moment, this was probably the biggest, bestest thing she could ever bust him for, but on the other hand should could get him to do literally anything she wanted to with this dirt, decisions, decisions…

#Flashback End#

Gisa giggled as she walked, thinking of that moment and what she made Geralf do for months after-woods, it was a good time, a simpler time.

Looking around Gisa realized that she had walked near Geralf's pit of fake zombie making (read as home) deciding that if she was here she should check to see if he was doing it again.

Getting past his stitched guards was easy enough, a few wacks with her shovel, a few real zombies summoned to fight and before she knew it she was in-front of his door.

Not knocking she blasted her way through the door and sprinted to Geralf's laboratory, he wasn't there.

Not perturbed as she knew her brother well Gisa walked over to the stitcher's table and pushed the headrest down, this opened a secret passageway which she ran down, blasting the door at the end of it open, she was greeted to the sight that she had missed for a few years. The sight of her brother frantically running about trying to hide the proof of what he had been doing.

Eventually he turned to Gisa, his face as red as it was the last time and he shouted "WHAT THE HELL GISA? THIS IS MY HOME! YOU CANT JUST BARGE IN HERE WITHOUT AN INVITATION" Gisa only laughed as Geralf tried and failed to hide all the wonderfully stitched quilts that he had created.

* * *

><p>So there is the end to this short one-shot. just to clear up anything both times Geralf was making quilts and just a funny tidbit I couldn't fit in, he uses his Skaabs as models when he is stitching new marvels.<p> 


End file.
